Hanya dirimu, Kak
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Dirimu yang tak percaya atas kepergian Ino / Pada akhirnya kamu sadar, bahwa tak ada lagi kata, 'Hari Esok' kepada Ino / Drabble gaje yang mengatas namakan kegalauan Kak Voi akan kepergian Kak Nand / RnR, Minna?


Usiamu baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun ketika kau mengenalnya.

Dia adalah sosok yang sempurna, baik di matamu maupun di mata semua orang di sekitarnya. Dia pintar, cantik, dan peduli meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya.

Dan di saat itulah, kau mulai mengerti tentang perasaanmu. Bahwa kau … mengaguminya lebih dari apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**Special for**_** Voila Sophie**

_**I Love You, Senpai….**_

Jari – jari ku menari tanpa musik di atas _keyboard laptop_. Saat ini layar _laptop-_ku sedang menampilkan sebuah _tab _tentang dunia tulis menulis yang bernama , dan _tab _selanjutnya menampilkan sebuah _profile Facebook._

Di sana terdapat sebuah _picture _seorang gadis cantik mengenakan kerudung berwarna merah marun.

Tanpa segan – segan ku-_klik _tombol : Kirim Permintaan Pertemanan.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, aku semakin mengenalnya.

Namanya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis cantik bermata _emerald _itu ternyata tinggal jauh dari keluarganya. Dirinya yang tinggal di Konoha, bertujuan menuntut ilmu, semakin membuatku terkesan padanya.

Acap kali disaat aku membaca _comment _-nya di dunia maya, bibirku menyunggingkan senyum dan sesekali tertawa geli membayangkan tingkah konyolnya.

Pasti kalian berfikir itu sangat tidak ke-Hyugaa-an, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya dirinya yang mampu membuatku di luar kendali. Hanya dirinya yang mampu mengeluarkan sosok ku yang sebenarnya.

Ya, hanya dia...

Setiap hari aku membuka _profile _–nya. Meng-_comment _semua statusnya. Mengetahui semua sisinya. Segala tentangnya...

Sampai suatu hari dia menelponku.

Suara manisnya sedang terisak. Sungguh, demi apapun di dunia ini, aku akan melakukan apapun agar isakkan itu pergi meninggalkan bibirnya. Memunculkan lagi senyum manisnya, senyum yang mampu membuatku termotifasi agar sepertinya.

Tanpa ragu, langsung kusambar jaketku yang berada di sofa kamar. Menuju distrik Haruno.

.

.

.

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku langsung berlari memeluknya—setibanya aku di kamarnya, barusan.

Mata _emerald_-nya bengkak setelah berjam-jam menangis.

Saat kupeluk, tanpa kuminta dia mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang ditahannya sedari tadi. Ada sebuah rasa di dadaku yang tak mampu dinyatakan secara tulisan. Aku senang saat dia terbuka padaku, dan itulah yang kuharapkan sedari dulu. Tapi, di lain pihak, aku tersiksa melihatnya seperti ini.

**Dirimu yang tak percaya atas kepergian Ino.**

**Dirimu yang begitu menginginkan **_**review **_**dari Ino. Meskipun tak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkannya.**

Sungguh, bibir yang biasanya mengeluarkan suara yang ceria, kini sedang terisak menahan duka yang mendalam.

Yang bisa kulakukan, hanya mengelus punggungnya, berharap dengan elusanku barusan, bisa menyalurkan kekuatan padanya.

**Dirimu yang selalu membuka **_**profile**_** Ino. Meski di sudut hatimu yang terdalam kamu menginginkan untuk meng -**_**comment**_** semua status Ino.**

**Lagi, kamu mendapati dirimu yang tak mampu mengutarakan semua **_**comment**_**-mu**

Hey, apa kau tahu, aku selalu sepertimu, Ra. Setiap hari membaca semua statusmu. Kamu tidak tahu, bukan?

**Dirimu yang berfikir, '**_**Toh, **_**nanti saat aku sudah menjadi senior—bukan berarti aku lebih pinter dari yang lain, tapi, saat aku sudah lama di FFn—lama kelamaan aku akan mengenalnya'.**

**Pada akhirnya kamu sadar, bahwa tak ada lagi kata, 'Hari Esok' kepada Ino.**

Dapat kudengar isakannya telah berkurang, dan dari nada suaranya sudah lebih tenang. Syukurlah...

**Ra, tak tahu bagaimana caranya, Ino pasti melihat kita semua di sini.**

**Ino pasti melihat bagaimana kita kehilangannya.**

**Ino pasti tahu, kamu begitu menganguminya.**

**Tadi, kamu bilang bukan, bahwa sifat kalian benar – benar mirip?**

**Itu berarti, entah berapa lama lagi—dan aku yakin itu akan datang sebentar lagi, kamu pasti bisa menjadi sosok layaknya Beliau.**

* * *

**End**

* * *

Author's Note : Aku tahu, fict ini tuh abal banget.

Aku Cuma mau ngucapin buat **Kak Voi **bahwa, Beliau pasti melihat kita disana...

Jujur, apa yang dirasain sama Hinata itu bener2 yang aku rasain terhadap Kak Voi...

Jadi, jangan ngiri sama Kak Nand ya, pnya stalker kaya kak Voi...

Karena kak Voi jga pnya stalker kok, yaitu : Aku... Hehehe

Trus, yang di cetak tebal itu benar benar keluar dari mulut Kak Voi dan juga aku...


End file.
